A multi-stage automatic transmission is conventionally proposed in which a simple planetary gear and a dual planetary gear having a common carrier are combined with two simple planetary gears, and which attain ten forward speeds and one reverse speed by changing a power transmission path by using four clutches and two brakes (Patent Document 1).
In this multi-stage automatic transmission, the seventh speed is a direct coupling speed at which input and output portions make the same rotation, and the direct coupling speed is attained by engaging three clutches.